Gotta Lock It in You're Pocket
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: They were supposed to take the secret of Sugar's death to the grave, they swore that no one would ever speak of it again. But 'S' is still out there, haunting them…watching their every move. based off of pretty little liars Finchel AU


Pretty Little Gleeks

Shit, that was the word swarming in everyone's mind as they starred at Sugar's motionless body on the black tar. The eight girls all looked down at the spoiled rich girl as the blood dried on their green bridesmaid dresses. Marley shook her head and started to cry as Santana scoffed.

"C'mon guys! She is obviously faking it…I mean come on! We know that she is dramatic like this!" The Latina commented. "It wasn't that bad, you can't die from that!"

Quinn whipped her head around. "She is not breathing Santana!" she whispers harshly as Marley cries harder. "She's dead." The blonde swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "And we caused it."

"No, no we didn't!" Rachel stuttered. "We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time; we can't be linked to this we didn't make her jump."

"Her blood is on us," Kitty objected.

Mercedes nodded. "It was just a stupid dare…"

"We called her a coward." Tina added.

"She didn't have to prove anything; we all know people can't fly." Brittany put in, and the girls got silent again.

"Oh god." Marley breathed. "We are killers; it was like we pushed her!"

Santana spun on them, her face paling. "Listen to me and listen to me well, we were all drinking tonight and she was drunk…she decided to go out and get some air. Sugar decided that she was going to show off and climb the rail, showing us her balancing skills. When she stood up, she lost her footing and fell." She looked at the seven girls. "We tried to stop her but it was too late."

"And the blood?" Quinn asked as she stood up.

Santana sighed, rubbing her head. "We…we tried to help her up, thinking that she was still alive."

"And then when we checked her vitals we put her back down, not wanting to disturb the scene." Rachel added in and they all nodded in agreement. "No one else can know what really happened," She turned to Marley and Kitty, the younger ones of the group. "It will destroy your futures to."

"We didn't do anything wrong here." Santana reminded. "It was all her…are we in agreement?"

The girls all nodded, they were all in agreement.

"Marley," Rachel spoke up. "You can call 911 now."

~PLG~

Much like everything in Sugars life…and afterlife, her funeral was a well thought out, sophisticated, and pink affair. The seven girls where dressed in all black and looking at Sugar's body lying in the open casket. They all have red rimmed, puffy eyes as they look at the girl in front of them. "Well," Quinn whispers so only they can here. "They say that a wedding causes a funeral."

"Quinn!" Rachel hissed and then turned her head to look at Finn who was talking to Puck. "Watch what you say."

Quinn snaps her mouth shut and gets silent again and Marley speaks up. "She looks so alive."

"You made it"

They all turn around to see Sugars mother coming over toward them, her eyes filled with tears. "You made it." She sniffed. "I was glad to know she was with friends when she met her end, my sweet little Sugar. She talked about you girls all the time, she said that you where her only friends that appreciated her for her talent."

Rachel smiled as tears began to fill her eyes. "She was such an inspiration." She looked at the others who started to nod along. "To us all, we are so sorry we couldn't stop the fall in time Mrs. Motta"

"Oh girls" Mrs. Motta cries as she embraces Rachel. "It wasn't any of your faults, now here." She says as she hands then all pink flowers. "Sugar would be mad if you didn't have some color in your outfits."

Rachel nodded and pinned the flower on her dress, the others doing the same. "Now if you girls excuse me I need to make my rounds. It means so much that you all managed to make it."

"There was no way we were going to miss the last chance to see our friend Mrs. Motta." Quinn said and the older woman smiled again and made her way over to another group of people and Quinn turned back to the casket. "It will be over soon." She murmured to the other girls. "All they have to do now is bury her and it will all be over."

"Hey Rach?"

The girls turned around to see Finn standing behind Rachel. "You can sit with me at the service if you would like, I know things have been rough between us but after what happened I feel like I can't keep ignoring you."

Rachel blinked and looked at Santana who shrugged. "Yeah sure." She cleared her throat. "That would be great Finn."

~PLG~

It was snowing in the grave yard as the priest said a few words over Sugars coffin. Rachel went up with Finn to put her flower over top of it and then joined the girls as they stood around her coffin. Once she was lowered into the ground the priest closed his book, speaking the final words. "And from dust you shall return."

The grave yard was now silent as people filed out, giving their respects to the Motta family. The girls are about to do the same when their phones buzz all at the same time. Rachel brings up her message and gasps, Marley drops her phone and Santana curses.

"_Just because I'm buried doesn't mean it's over, I know what really happened. The game is just starting girls :)_

_ -S"_

"Guys" Tina shakes, her stutter returning. "Did you…?"

"Yeah" They all say.

"Who would send us something like this?" Brittany asks and Santana shakes her head.

"Well whoever it is saw what happened that night," She whispers. "We just need to keep our mouths shut."

They all jump at the sound of footsteps behind them. "Rachel, you need a ride?"

It was just Finn, Rachel turns around and smiles. "That would be nice Finn."

"Berry!" Santana interrupts as Rachel starts to walk away. "Remember to come to my house around nine, we have catching up to do."

Finn gives Rachel a strange look and Rachel nods. "Of course I won't forget, see you all later."

Santana watches as Rachel gets into Finn's truck and then turns to the others. "That means all of you need to be at my house."

Kitty opens her mouth to object but Santana silences her. "Have Marley drive you," She turned to the sixteen year old. "I live right next door to Jake, I have seen you at his house so don't play that you have no idea what I'm talking about." She then grabbed Brittany's hand and stalked off to her car, the girls still unknown to the fact they were being watched.

**A/N- So there you go, I have no idea when I will be updating this but it was a late night brain child and based off of pretty little liars. Chapters will be longer but updates will be slow, school and all is back and college comes before fics. Hope you enjoyed! and I brought in the new characters Marley and Kitty! I'm a Marley fan already!**


End file.
